Lean On
& ft. |year = 2015 |mode=Dance Crew |dg=Female/Male/Female/Male |pc=Forest Green/Purple/ Pink/Lemon Yellow to Lemon Yellow/Purple/ Pink/Neon Orange |gc=Neon Green/Neon Purple/ Neon Pink/Neon Orange to Yellow/Purple/Pink/Orange |perf = Marion Champmartin (P1) Andrea Condorelli (P2) Shirley Domoison (P3) Jerky Jessy (P4)|lc = Cyan|nogm = 2}} "Lean On" by Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MØ is featured on Just Dance 2017. Appearance of the Dancers The routine contains two women and two men, all of whom are in Indian attire. P1 P1 has long dark blue hair. She wears a blue mask, a black and red small hat, a black bra top, a red saree cape, blue loose pants with various belts, and gold shoes. P2 P2 has dark blue hair in dreadlocks (with some of his dreads painted orange and sky blue) and a blue beard. He wears black circular glasses, blue and orange tattoos on his face and arms, a purple button down shirt, shiny blue slim pants, and bright blue sneaks. P3 P3 has dark blue hair with pink streaks in a bun. She wears a red mask, orange tattoos, a green and blue dress, blue underwear, and black ankle boots. P4 P4 has dark blue flat top hair. He wears a gold mask, a red, blue and black cubed shirt, pink drop-crotch pants, and orange sneaks. At some parts of the routine, the dancers' skins turn black and their outfits are given a black light effect. Any orange colours will turn light green and any dark blue colours will turn black. Background The background contains circular mosaic patterns rotating. They change between blue and pink regularly. Thin lights shine above the dancers. The floor also contains similar patterns that flash inside light up squares. Gold and pink paint splatter is present inside an arch opening and from the right of the background. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: '''It's a wave Gold Move (P2 then P4 then P1 then P3) * '''P1: Raise your right hand and then your left hand. * P2: Throw your arms up, then gently and slowly throw them down in a circle. * P3: Wave your arms up, then make an Indian pose with your hands together. * P4: Point to the other coaches. Gold Move 2: Make an Indian pose with your hands together. Untitledegrge.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Untitledegrgeerger.png|Gold Move 1 (P4) LeanOnGM P1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Gold Move Lean On.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *This is the second song by DJ Snake in the series, after Get Low. *Jerky Jessy shared a behind the scenes picture of this song on November 9, 2015 through his Snapchat account.File:Screenshot_2015-11-09-19-02-32.png *This is the first song in the series to have a singer of Danish descent. *In the menu square, P1 is the only dancer whose face is completely visible. The other three coaches stand behind her with their arms out. Gallery LeanOnMenuSquare.PNG|''Lean On'' LeanOnP1Ava.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2017 LeanOnP2Ava.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2017 LeanOnJD2017Menu.PNG|''Lean On'' in the Just Dance 2017 menu Screenshot 2015-11-09-19-02-32.png|Behind the scenes Lean_on_bts.png|Behind the scenes 2 71zBRaewYvL._SL1000_.jpg|Coach selection screen Leanon hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Leanon hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Leanon hd screenshot4.jpg|Gameplay 3 Artwork.just-dance-2017.515x720.2016-06-14.22.png|P1 Artwork.just-dance-2017.873x2160.2016-06-14.41.png|P2 Jd17-controllerapp-item-2-person-left.png|P3 Artwork.just-dance-2017.530x720.2016-06-14.33.png|P4 jd17-toptracks-preview-majorlazerdjsnakeftm-leanon-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Videos Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Official Music Video) Just Dance 2017 Lean On by Major Lazer Ft. MØ & DJ Snake - Official Track Gameplay US Just Dance 2017 - Lean On - Updated gameplay References Site Navigation es:Lean Onpl:Lean On Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Andrea Condorelli Category:Shirley Domoison